Our little man Traducción
by cristicullen93
Summary: Continuación de LLC.Rated-M pero muy suave. Edward y Bella son ahora padre de un pequeño bebé, Charlie. Alice y Jasper tienen gemelos y Lily está aprendiendo a hablar. La vida para los Cullen no es tan pequeña como lo fue antes.¿Podrán arreglarselas?
1. Felices, felices noticias

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi… son creación de la estupenda Stephenie Meyer, y la autora del fic es MY-BELLA. Todos son humanos.

N/A: Esto es _Our little man_, la secuela de _life's little choices ._ Bella y Edward tienen 23 años .Esta es la cuarta navidad juntos de Edward y de Bella. Han estado casados un año y medio. Todos son humanos, lo que significa que estarán OOC(diferentes de la novela inicial/ out of character) – Además Emmet crió a Bella, lo que la hace mas diferente.

**Edward's POV**

''¿ A que hora es tu cita con el doctor?'' pregunté, mirando su reflejo a través del espejo de nuestro baño.

'' A las diez '' Respondió mirándome.

''¿Quieres que vaya contigo?''

'' No .Esta bien. Probablemente tengas razón. Solamente será una recaída de la gripe del mes pasado. Me recetará mas antibióticos y volveré a ser yo misma en muy poco tiempo.''

'' Eso espero. Sé que salimos a bailar demasiado pronto.''

Me reprendí a mi mismo por enésima vez por aceptar la petición de salir a bailar aquella noche de Alice. Solo causó que Bella recayese en su gripe. Realmente me había asustado la primera vez y estaría aun más asustado si recayese. Había estado muy enferma y con mucha fiebre y ,testarudamente ,se había negado a ir al médico. Terminé cargándola hasta su oficina.

''¡No empieces otra vez!'' Me replicó, señalandomé con su cepillo de dientes.'' Me sentía perfectamente esa noche, como prueba, por cierto, esta el hecho de que aquella noche nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche haciendo el amor cuando llegamos a casa. ¡Se que tu madre nos oyó!''

'' Mi madre a lo mejor a mencionado algo sobre querer insonorizar nuestra habitación.'' Bromeé, sonriéndole.

Ella golpeó mi brazo jugetónamente.'' Si sigues con eso pasará mucho tiempo antes de que esas manos tuyas estén cerca de mí.''

La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé con delicadeza- Había estado enferma esta mañana y no quería apretar mucho su estómago. '' Te amo, Bella Cullen.''

'

'' Te amo, Edward Cullen.'' Se puso de puntillas y besó mi nariz.'' Me voy al medico. Debería estar en casa un poco después de la hora del almuerzo ,después de coger la prescripción.''

''¿ Te gustaría que cocinara para ti?''

'' Mejor esperamos y vemos como esta mi apetito para entonces. Ahora mismo, no puedo ni pensar en comer viendo que volvería a aparecer seguramente todo.''

'' Bella eso es realmente asqueroso.'' Dije con una mueca de asco.

''Puedes quejarte cuando eres la que vomita a primera hora de la mañana''Contratacó. ''me llevo el Volvo ya que tu te quedas con Emmet y Jasper.

''¿Como sabes que me quedo?''

'' Están en casa y la Xbox está encendida'' Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.''No te metas en muchos problemas con esos dos mientras que estoy fuera''

''Ni pensarlo, amor'' Me reí, acercándola a mi. Le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Me sonrió y se fue. Mientras la miraba desde la puerta, me pregunté otra vez si debería ir con ella .Bella tenía la tendencia de omitir información y sabía que si el doctor le ordenaba más reposo en la cama, no me lo diría .No era nada más que una cabezota. Negué con mi cabeza y sonreí, sabiendo que no me importaba lo que cabezota que fuese, porque la amaba con toda mi alma

Me abroché mis deportivas y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo para encontrar a mis cuñados. Rose ,Alice y Lily eran las únicas en la sala.''¿ Dónde están sus medias naranjas señoritas?'' Pregunté sentando al lado de Rosalie y de Lily.

'' Hicieron una apuesta estúpida de a ver quien podía correr una milla y volver sin quedarse sin aliento'' ,Dijo Rosalie

''No ganará ninguno'' Predijo Alice.

Lily empezó a reirse y la miré. '' ¿Y cómo está mi sobrina favorita esta mañana? Arrullé a Lily.

Lily tenía el pelo castaño y rizado de Emmet y los ojos de Rosalie azul profundo. También tenía la piel pálida de Rosalie, su fina nariz y sus labios carnosos.

''Ella estaba esperando que su querido tio Edward la llevara a la cocina y le diese su desayuno,'' Dijo Rosalie disimuladamente.

'' ¿Y dónde estaría su madre mientras que nosotros estamos en la cocina?'' pregunté, alzando una ceja.

''Su madre estaría en el porche, esperando ver a su marido quedar en ridículo,'' Rosalie dijo riendose.

''En ese caso ,me encantaría,'' Dije estirando mis brazos hacia Lily.

Lily inmediatamente se dirigió hacia mi para que pudiese cojerla. Bella y yo habíamos estado mas que contentos de haber podido cuidar a Lily en más de una ocasión, y Lily y yo nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos.

'' Vamos osita Lily,'' le dije mientras la abrazaba. ''Apuesto a que abuelita Esme tiene algunas fresas que necesita que nos comamos.''

''Sus cereales están en el armario de la derecha de la vitrocerámica'', Dijo Rose.

''Vale'', contesté mientras atravesaba la puerta corredera que daba a la cocina.'' Cheerios y fresas, Lily. Uno para tirar y otro para echárselo por encima. Parece el perfecto desayuno.''

Senté a Lily en su silla de bebé y me aseguré de que podía verme mientras preparaba su desayuno. Cogí la caja de Cheerios primero y puse un puñado en la bandeja de su silla, haciéndola reír y aplaudir. Ella era un bebé realmente feliz y su risa siempre nos hacía al resto reír y sonreír.

Me dirigí al frigorífico y saqué las fresas. Mientras que sacaba la fruta le hablaba a mi sobrina.'' Y ¿Cómo va la vida en tu cuna, Lily osito?¿Has hecho algún amigo últimamente? He oído por tu tía Bella que tu padre a perdido al Señor Rana.''

''OHS¡'' Gritó Lily mientras que me tiraba una pieza de cereal. Tenía buena puntería pero no mucha fuerza y la pieza apenas paso de su silla

''¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese? Yo aquí esclavizado cortándote las fresas y tu me tiras cereal.''

Ella me sacó la lengua, lanzando saliva y yo me reí. Después de cortarle el último trozo de fruta, llevé la tabla de cortar hasta ella y puse los trozos de fresa en su bandeja .Lily cogió un trozo de fruta y se lo metió en la boca. Empezó a hacer ruiditos mientras masticaba la fruta.

''Lo tomaré como que te gusta,'' Me reí mientras llevaba la bandeja a la pila. Cogí el cuchillo de la encimera y lo puse también antes de sentarme al lado de Lily.

Ella empezó el juego de ofrecerme su comida y quitar la mano tan pronto como yo acercaba la mía a ella. Su risas eran constantes mientras jugábamos a este juego.

''Osita Lily¡'' dije, fingiendo estar triste. ''¿ No se merece el tío Edward un Cheerio?.''

La estruendosa risa de Emmet sonó en la casa, anunciando su llegada junto a Jasper. Lily me olvidó mientras aplaudía e inmediatamente empezó a repetir una de sus nuevas palabras,'' ¡Papi!''

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y mire para ver a Emmet y a Jasper entrando tranquilamente en la cocina, llevando la misma sonrisa bobalicona.

''¿A ganado alguien? pregunté.

''Una milla es bastante más de lo que recordaba'', Rio Jasper, mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

Emmet se puso en cuclillas al lado de Lily con la boca abierta. Ella rió e intentó poner un trozo de fresa en su boca, pero su puntería no fue del todo buena. Terminó restregandola por la esquina de la boca de su padre. ''Gracias por eso'' Se rió Emmet, limpiándose con la lengua mientras Jasper y yo nos reíamos.

Lily definitivamente había terminado por sacar el lado suave de Emmet .Nada podía transformar a Emmet de oso pardo a oso de peluche tan rápido como lo hacía su risita. Y teniendo su propio bebé que cuidar había parado de tratar a Bella como una niña pequeña… la mayor parte del tiempo.

''Emmet me ha dicho que has mandado a Bella al hospital. ¿Está todo bien?'' Preguntó Jasper, una vez que su risa estuvo bajo control.

''Estoy bastante seguro que es una recaída de la gripe,'' dije

''A lo mejor no .A lo mejor es una sinusitis o algo simple como eso,''replicó Emmet. Él sabía lo preocupado que había estado por Bella cuando se había puesto enferma.

'' A lo mejor''Suspiré, no tan confiado de que fuese algo simple.

Emmet nunca estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación seria, así que, cambió el tema. '' ¿te gustaría jugar a los videojuegos?'' preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

''De echo, creo que mejor empiezo a corregir algunos trabajos de mis alumnos. Estoy seguro que les encantaría tener sus calificaciones antes de que el año termine,'' dije , levantándome.

''Todo el trabajo y no jugar videojuegos hacen de Eddie un tío aburrido,'' dijo Emmet.

''Y llamarme 'Eddie' hará de Emmet algo que no puedo decir delante de la dulce y pequeña osita Lily,''contesté.

''Salvado por el bebé una vez más'' Rió Jasper.

negué mi cabeza hacia ellos a la vez que salía de la cocina. Al pasar por el salón, me di cuenta de que Alice y Rosalie estaban inmersas en otra revista de moda. Era agradable ver como aunque todos hubiésemos crecido y empezado nuestras familias, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar .Mi hermana todavía era una adicta a las compras y Rosalie todavía podía rivalizar con cualquier modelo del mundo. Y mi Bella era todavía tan impresionante y cautivadora como siempre había sido. Espero, otra vez, que solo tenga un virus de estomago o algo así que no sea muy grave.

Mientras entraba en nuestro cuarto, cogí mi maletín y lo lleve al sofá .Lo abrí y cogí la primera de muchas redacciones de la clase de música que yo daba. Bella y yo ahora éramos profesores ,yo enseñaba introducción a la música clásica mientras que Bella daba un curso de literatura del siglo diecinueve. Era perfecto para ella ya que podía compartir su pasión por los autores de esa época.

Estaba por fin llegando al final de la pila de redacciones cuando Bella llegó a casa .Oí la puerta y empecé a leer un poco mas rápido, ansioso por saber que era lo que el doctor le había dicho.

''Edward, necesito hablar contigo,'' dijo suavemente.

Sonó un poco nerviosa y quería asegurarme de darle toda mi atención ,que solo ocurriría si terminaba este trabajo. Tendía a ser muy perfeccionista a veces y sabía que seguiría pensando en este trabajo si no lo terminaba de corregir.

''Vale, déjame terminar este párrafo y tendrás mi total atención'' me apresuré hasta el final del párrafo y luego puse el papel a un lado y sonreí a mi hermosa mujer. '' Adelante''

''Es sobre el coche, créo que vamos a tener que comprar otro'' dijo.

''¿Ha pasado algo con el Volvo hoy? le pregunté. Su nerviosismo tomo otro significado.

''No exactamente.''

''¿Qué significa "no exactamente" ,Bella?''

'' Solo que pensé que podía ser hora de dejarte conseguirme otro coche en vez del que elegimos para reemplazar a mi camioneta.'' Se acercó un poco a mi, todavía pareciendo insegura y nerviosa.

Abrí mis brazos para que ella se sentara en mis piernas, mirándome.'' ¿Porqué el repentino interés por un nuevo coche?''

Ella se encogió de hombros. '' Solo pensé que a lo mejor querrías tener a tu hijo en un coche mas seguro .Me quedaré el antiguo si quieres.''

¿Hijo? Mi cerebro y mis pulmones se colapsaron por un segundo.¿Acababa de decir "hijo"?Debía de haberla malentendido. No podía estar? Podía estar? ''Bella'' Fue lo único que conseguí decir.

''No estoy enferma Edward, estoy embarazada.''

Sentí como mi mandíbula caía y mis ojos se abrían más de lo normal. Esto debía algún tipo de sueño mientras estaba despierto .Nosotros siempre habíamos tenido cuidado de que Bella tomase regularmente sus anticonceptivos.

''¡Lo se!'' Chilló Bella, señalándome. '' Esa es la cara que le puse al doctor .Le pregunté que cómo era eso posible. Parece que los antibióticos anulan la parte "anti" de los anticonceptivos, dejando la parte de "conectivos".Y parece que esa preciosa noche de baile de la que estábamos bromeando esta mañana es la culpable.''Me dio un momento para procesar sus palabras antes de hablar otra vez.''Sé que esto es mucho que procesar, pero ¿podrías decir algo antes de que chille?

''¿Estás embarazada?''le pregunté, comprobando que había oído bien

Asintió con su cabeza muy despacio, mordiéndose el labio un poco.

Sentí una sonrisa creciendo en mi cara mientras que me daba cuenta que el angel que estaba delante de mí estaba realmente embarazada de nuestro hijo. '' Estás embarazada.'' Necesitaba repetirlo una vez más para que se hiciese totalmente real para mí.

Asintió otra vez, esta vez con una brillante sonrisa en sus maravillosos labios.

La cargé en mis brazos y corrí fuera de nuestra habitación. Quería que todo el mundo supiese estas estupendas noticias. ''¡BELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!''

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse por toda la casa y Bella se agarró a mi mientras el sonido de las pisadas por toda la casa llenaban el aire que nos rodeaba.

¡Oh, Bella¡'' Alice gritó mientra subía las escaleras, ganándoles a todos.

Aparté a Bella de las escaleras, viendo que Alice estaba sobre-excitada .Bella no estaba siempre sobre sus pies y no quería arriesgarme a tener ningún accidente .Ella tendía a ser un poco torpe a veces, de todas formas había mejorado mucho con los años.

Alice abrazó a Bella estrechamente por lo hombros, pero se quedó apartada de su estómago.''!Voy a ser tia¡'' chilló Alice.

'' No esque no esté contento, pero ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?'' preguntó Emmet, sosteniendo a Lily en sus brazos.'' Pensé que estabais teniendo cuidado. No habéis estado fuera de la universidad hasta hace poco''.

Estaba impresionado de verle tan calmado . Podía llegar a ser a veces tan irracional a lo que Bella se refiere, normalmente se iba a los extremos para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Una vez le magulló una costilla después de flipar tras haber visto la ropa que Alice y Rosalie le habían puesto para ir a bailar a un club.

'' Bueno , PAPA¡'' Dijo Bella sarcásticamente. '' Ha sido un accidente .Hay un pequeño detalle del cual Renee no dijo nada y que yo nunca le pregunte.''

''¿Qué detalle ?Rose preguntó mientras que cogía a Lily de los brazos de Emmet.

Bella besó la cabeza de Lily y sonrió a Rosalie. '' Los antibióticos que te dan para la gripe hacen que los anticonceptivos sean inefectivos.

'' OH ''Jasper gritó mientras que empezaba a reírse y se sentaba en las escaleras.'' Eso es... OH¡''

''¿Qué le pasa?'' le pregunté a Alice

Mi hermana sonrió. '' Así es como Rose y el fueron concebidos.''

'' Carlisle, vamos a ser abuelos otra vez. Mejor que vayas sacando tus zapatillas de hombre viejo,'' se rió Esme.

'' Seré el abuelo más joven y mas hippy, Esme,'' replicó Carlisle. '' Zapatillas no ''.

''!Tenemos tanto que decidir y tanto que planear¡'' dijo Alice cogiendo las manos de Bella.'' La ropa, los accesorios y donde vais a vivir para que podamos montar su habitación lo antes posible.''

'' Alice para,'' le dije suavemente, retirando la mano de mi esposa lejos de las de mi hermana.'' Vas a asustar a Bella innecesariamente .Vamos simplemente a ser felices y a disfrutar de las navidades. Podemos hablar de todo eso después.''

'' Bien, pero hablaremos de ello,'' Advirtió Alice. Rápidamente empezó a sonreír de nuevo. ''¡Voy a ser la tita Ali!''. Se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, rodeándole con sus brazos. ''¿Cómo suena eso tito Jazzy?.

'' Ya tenemos esos nombres, Alice'' Rió Jasper. '' Lily, recuerdas?''

''¡Pues claro que me acuerdo!, solo estoy emocionada¡.Todos sabíamos que Rose tendría una familia. Pero ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el pequeño Eddie crecería, se casariía con una mujer hermosa y traería un bebe al mundo?.'' Respondió Alice.

''¿Entonces todo el mundo esta feliz sobre todo esto?''Preguntó Bella. En su tono de voz se notaba claramente sus nervios por ver nuestras reacciones a las noticias.

Gritamos todos juntos, ''¡Bella!''

'' Dios, espero que el niño tenga más sentido común que tu,'' Bromeo Emmet abrazándola.''

'' Mientras que tenga su sentido del humor '' Añadió Rose.

'' Pero el bebé tiene que heredar los dotes musicales de Edward '' Dijo Alice.

'' Parad¡'' Gritó Bella,''¿Puédo estar embarazada durante un solo día antes de que planeéis la vida completa de nuestro bebe?

Giré a Bella y le sonreí. '' Nuestro bebe, Bella.''

'' Si , Edward,'' Dijo mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, '' Nuestro bebé.''

'' Ahora que todos habéis sido informados, voy a robar a mi mujer el resto de la tarde.'' Anuncié.

''Edward, no puedes hacer eso '' Replicó Alice.

'' Mírame,'' la reté .Cogí a Bella al estilo nupcial y nos metí en nuestro cuarto, cerrándo la puerta tras nosotros con llave.

Alice tocó la puerta. '' ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Saca a Bella de ahí dentro ahora mismo.

Puse un dedo el los labios de Bella, esperando que el silencio convenciera a mi hermana para que se alejase de nosotros por ahora. Estaba seguro que el duendecillo intentaría robar a Bella mas tarde.

'' Alice, déjales a solas,'' Dijo Esme. '' Necesitan tiempo para discutir la nueva noticia entre ellos. Tendrás mucho tiempo para torturar a Bella comprando y planificando más tarde.''

''¡Mamá, no es tortura! ¡Es muy necesario!'' Se defendió Alice, su voz iba decayendo mientras se iba con el resto de nuestra familia.

Bella me miró, había amor y diversión en sus profundos ojos marrones .La acerqué a mi y la besé, dejándole saber cuanto la quería. Esta mujer, mi vida ,iba a hacernos padres y no podía estar más feliz por ello .

''Edward,'' Suspiró Bella, apartándose de nuestro beso para respirar.

Me senté en la cama con Bella encima mía, con su espalda en mi pecho .Puse mi mano debajo de su camisa y la dirigí a su estómago ,mi sonrisa tonta iba creciendo cada vez mas. Había un bebé creciendo debajo de mi mano. Nuestro bebé. Habíamos creado un vida juntos… pequeños trocitos de los dos. Dios, esperaba que el bebé fuese justo como ella…y tuviera una mente como la suya también, pero definitivamente con habilidad para las matemáticas.

'' ¿Qué estas haciendo?'' preguntó riéndose poniendo su mano encima de la mía.

'' Ya te lo he dicho. Te estoy secuestrando para el resto de la tarde para mí solo,'' le dije.

'' Vale,'' susurró relajándose completamente contra mi.

''¿Qué? ¿Sin quejas? ¿Sin insistir en que te comparta con la familia?''

'' Nop. Ninguna.'' Dijo '' Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación sobre cosas''

'' ¿Y sobre que cosas te gustaría hablar?''

'' ¡Pienso que es un poco obvio, Tutor boy!''

Le fruncí el ceño aunque no pudiese verlo .Cuatro años juntos y todavía no era capaz de dejar ese apodo.

'' Puedo oírte fruncir el ceño,'' me respondió.

'' Bella, no puedes oir un fruncido de ceño.''

'' Si que puedo,'' dijo con convicción.

''Pues haz que pare de fruncirlo entonces,'' le reté.

Se volvió en mis brazos y con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios me dijo ''¡Edward! Vamos a tener un bebé.''

'' Lo has hecho,'' le susurré haciendo que mi cara y la suya se encontrasen.

'' Y , ¿Qué hacemos ahora?'' preguntó empujándome un poco en el último segundo. Esos preciosos ojos suyos me mostraban tantas emociones : Amor, felicidad, euforia, curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Bella siempre había sido un poco reticente a los cambios.

Nos moví para que estuviésemos descansando en nuestros costados mirándonos cara a cara. '' Por ahora, en este momento, digo que disfrutemos de nuestra compañía.''

'' Eso me parece…estupendo.'' se movió mas cerca de mi atrapando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Empecé a acariciar su pelo y sus hombros, sabiendo que ella estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Sus preguntas iban a salir disparadas de un momento a otro, por tanto esperé pacientemente que empezara.

Bella era capaz de convertirse en una versión peor que el juego de las veinte preguntas cuando algo captaba su atención.

''¿Edward?'' Llamó después de cinco minutos.

''¿Si, amor?''

''¿Estas realmente feliz con esto? ¿ Con nosotros, teniendo un bebe?

Cogí su barbilla dirigiéndola hacia arriba para que me mirase. '' Bella, no hay palabras para expresar mi amor hacia ti, hay menos para describir la emoción que siento al saber que hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti.'' Moví la mano, para que descansase en su estómago y ella puso la suya encima de la mía. ''¿ Estás tu feliz?''

'' ¡eufórica! Nunca pensé que fuese a saber como era ser parte de una familia de nuevo, hasta que me enamoré de ti .Y saber que vamos a traer a un bebe al mundo… Edward, está por encima de todo!''

''¿Emmet se lo ha tomado bastante bien, no crees?''

Bella se rió felizmente, sus ojos marrones brillaban. '' Creo que fue solo porque estaba sosteniendo a Lily y porque Rose a estado muy encima de él para que vigile su vocabulario alrededor de ella últimamente.''

''¿Por qué?'' Preguntó Bella.

'' Porque Lily empezaba a repetir "mierda" cada vez que le cambiaba el pañal.'' Se rió Bella.

'' Supongo que era de esperar ya que es una de las palabrotas favoritas de Emmet.''

Empezó a morderse el labio inferior y tuve que contener la risa .En cualquier momento iba a explotar y un montón de preguntas iban a salir de ella .Le di un toquecito a su nariz juguetonamente y fue como si pulsase un botón.

''¿Qué quieres un niño o una niña? ¿Tienes preferencia? ¿Crees que me voy a poner muy gorda?¿Crees que mi barriga será igual de redonda que fue la de Rosalie?¿Vas a levantarte en mitad de la noche si tengo algún antojo? ¿Debería llamar a Angela y a Ben? ¿Crees que Charlie y Renee lo sabrán? Y si lo saben ¿Crees que estarán contentos?

Puse mi mano en su boca '' Bella si no paras de hablar y tomas aire ahora…''

Ella me quitó la mano y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa '' Sigues sin ser bueno con lo tratos cariño. ''

'' Me he dado cuenta de que has respirado, amor,'' respondí.

'' Entonces!'' Canturreo.

'' Entonces,'' respondí.

'' Edward! ¿No vas a responder ninguna de mis preguntas? dijo haciendo un puchero.

'' Lo haría, excepto que me las has lanzado un poco rápido esta vez. Si las repitiéras un poco mas despacio, estaría encantado de responderlas a todas.''

'' No eres divertido,'' respondió '' Vale! Empezaré de nuevo. ¿Quiéres un niño o una niña?''

'' Cualquiera . No importa. Mientras se parezca a ti.''

'' No gafes al bebé, Edward. Eso no esta bien.'' Bella había tenido siempre un problema en verse claramente a si misma y reconocer su belleza. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que es hermosa ,que parte de ella siempre dudaría de mis palabras. Por suerte, yo podía ser igual de testaruda que ella y nunca parar de decírselo.

'' Isabella, eres la criatura mas hermosa del planeta. ¿Cómo puedes decir que el bebe estaría gafado?

Ella ignoró totalmente mi pregunta. '' Si es un pequeño niño, quiero que tenga el pelo justo como tu.''

'' Eso si que es gafarle '' Me reí. '' Pobre niño que nunca sería capaz de hacer nada con el ''

Ella llevó su mano y acarició mi pelo. '' Me encanta el desorden natural de tu pelo. Tendría suerte si lo tiene así.''

'' Yo definitivamente quiero que el bebe tenga el punto de vista del mundo que tienes tu, amor.''

'' Vale , pero tenemos que equilibrarlo con tus habilidades para las matemáticas.''

'' Estoy de acuerdo,'' Me reí. '' Siguiente pregunta.''

''¿Debería llamar a Angela y Ben?'' Preguntó.

'' Creo que deberíamos decírselo cuando vengan para el tradicional desayuno del día de navidad de dentro de dos días.''

'' Me gusta la idea. Bien pensando cariño.''

'' Gracias preciosa futura madre.''

'' Aw, Edward,'' gimoteó, llevando su cara a mi camisa.

La agarre fuerte, acariciando su espalda '' ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Por qué lloras?''

'' No lo se,'' dijo llorando.

No pude aguantarme, empecé a reírme. '' Creo que los próximos no se cuantos meses va a ser interesantes. Hablando de eso, no me has dicho de cuanto tiempo estás.''

Bella alzó la cabeza y se limpió las lagrimas. '' No lo se, vamos a averiguarlo el próximo Viernes .He concertado una cita para ver al doctor Jonson. La enfermera dice que puedes venir conmigo si quieres.''

'' Como si hubiese alguna forma de que no quisiese '' le dije dándole un beso en la coronilla.

''¿Crees que mi madre y mi padre lo sabrán y si estarán contentos?''Susurró.

Cuando conocí a este precioso ángel que estaba junto a mi, estaba muy reacia a mencionar a sus padres de cualquier forma, Sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de coche cuando ella solo tenia quince años, y se negaba a si misma a pensar en ellos o a recordarlos apropiadamente. En los últimos años Bella ha estado aprendiendo a recordar y concentrarse en solamente lo momentos buenos que compartió con sus padres. Pero estaba seguro de que ella les estaba echando me menos en estos momentos.

'' Yo creo que si lo saben y que están extremadamente contentos.'' Le dije intentando convencerla.

''¿Crees que me voy a poner muy gorda?''

''¿Mas preguntas?'' Contesté.

'' Unas cuantas'' Admitió ''¿Y entonces crees o no?''

'' Las mujeres embarazadas no están gordas…nunca! Van con un niño dentro.''

''¡Buena respuesta, Tutor-Boy!'' se rió.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la cabeza. '' Lo digo en serio , Bella. Estarás preciosa sin importar cuanto peso de cualquier niño puedas ganar.''

'' Estas siendo extremadamente presuntuoso '' replicó.

'' Siguiente pregunta.''

'' Vale , lo dejare pasar por ahora. ¿Crees que mi barriga será igual de redonda que lo fue la de Rose?''

'' Esa pregunta no la se responder. Cada uno es diferente. Pero si sigues lo pasos de tu madre como en tantas otras cosas creo que será perfectamente redonda y adorable ''.

''¿ Que pasa si tiene una forma rara o algo?'' Preguntó frunciendo un poco la nariz.

'' Bella,'' me reí. '' Preocuparse de eso ahora es un poco ridículo.''

'' Ya , lo se. Siguiente pregunta entonces. ¿Vas a levantarte en mitad de la noche y salir si tengo un antojo?''

'' Absolutamente. Dos veces si es necesario.''

'' Eres un marido tan bueno, Edward. Te amo.''

'' Yo también te amo, Bella''

Estuvo callada durante unos minutos trazando cosas sin sentido con su dedo en mi camisa. ''¿Edward?''

''¿Si, amor?''

''¿Crees que seré una buena madre?''

'' Sin duda alguna.'' Lo decía de verdad. Ningún niño podría desear una madre mas adorable para si mismo,''¿Y que hay sobre mi?''

'' Creo que seria una madre horrible .Pero solo por la falta de equipamiento. Pero si no te importa ser el padre, creo que se te daría perfectamente. Eres perfecto en prácticamente todo lo que haces. Este año casi pones las luces del árbol de navidad perfectas.''

'' Isabella Cullen, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?'' le reñí juguetonamente, mientras ponía su cara en mis manos

'' Lo mismo que haces siempre… amarme y decirme que soy hermosa ''

'' Le sonreí y le bese las mejillas suavemente. '' Te amo y eres mas que hermosa.'' Era un ángel en todos sus aspectos. Y ahora, Bella estaba embarazada de nuestro bebe. Casi parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real.

N/T: Bueno , aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic tan estupendo. Se que hay otras personas que lo están traduciendo pero como yo era una de esas personas que estaban esperando que actualizaran y no lo hacia decidí leérmelo en ingles y ademas ahora lo voy a traducir


	2. cap2: The spoiling stars

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la bendecida por todos Stephanie Meyer y el fic a My-Bella. Todos son humanos.

The spoiling stars.

Le sonreí a Edward, amando la forma en la que estaba acunando mi cara tan tiernamente. Él realmente, sinceramente parecía muy emocionado por el bebé y yo sabía que él iba a ser un gran padre. También sabía que tenía hambre y que quería comer algo .Me levanté y salí de la cama con mi estomago gruñendo un poquito.

''¿Dónde te crees que vas?'' Preguntó Edward cogiendo mi mano.

Me di la vuelta para verle haciéndome un puchero, pareciendo triste porque iba a irme de su lado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no reírme mientras que le respondía. '' A la cocina. Tengo hambre.''

'' Déjame llevarte a almorzar,'' me ofreció, con una sonrisa torcida en su precioso rostro.

'' Edward,'' le susurré, pensando en todas las cosas en las que íbamos tener que gastar dinero en los próximos meses. El almuerzo no podía agregarse a ese montón de cosas.

'' Bella, estas embarazada de nuestro hijo. Por favor déjame mimarte sin que repliques. Es todo lo que realmente puedo hacer por ti. Tienes que llevar al bebé y dar a luz. Tienes un gran trabajo así que, por favor déjame hacértelo lo más fácil posible.'' Realmente estaba defendiendo muy bien su caso, pero yo todavía estaba reticente a acceder.

'' ¿Y crees que llevándome a almorzar a algún lado lo harás más fácil?'' Luchando con mis labios por la necesidad que tenía de sonreír.

'' Alice no puede secuestrarte si no estamos en la casa,'' expuso.

'' Prométeme que vamos a ir a algún lugar normal y no demasiado caro,'' le pedí, sabiendo que el había ganado sin importar si lo prometía o no.

'' Prometo que iremos a donde tu quieras, amor.''

'' Está bien entonces,'' le susurré, dejándole que me acercase. '' Almuerzo solo nosotros dos es una idea fantástica.''

'' Gracias,'' respondió, rozando sus labios con los mios. Era un gesto tan tierno que me sentí a mi misma con ganas de llorar otra vez.

'' ¿Realmente te encanta mimarme no?'' Le pregunté limpiando mis tontas lágrimas.

'' Si.''

''¿Porqué?''

'' Porque tu me mimas a mi sólamente amándome de la manera en la que lo haces. Llevarte a lugares donde nunca has estado y comprarte regalos… me hace sentir que te merezco un poco más.''

'' Lo sabes de sobra. Soy yo quien no te merece a ti.''

'' Es cierto… mereces mucho, mucho más por ser el ángel que eres.''

'' Si no paramos esta conversación pronto, empezaremos a discutir esto durante el resto del día y nunca conseguiré mi almuerzo.''

'' Entonces permíteme terminarla,'' sonrió. Presionó sus labios con los míos dándome un largo y dulce beso.

Cuando pude recordar como hacer que mi cerebro funcionase, abrí mis ojos y mire sus preciosos ojos verdes." Eso a sido un buen final, Edward.''

'' Eso solo fue una parte del final, mi amor. Terminó esa conversación en particular, pero es solo el comienzo de lo que te tengo planeado para después.''

'' Entonces deberíamos ir de camino a comer ya, porque realmente quiero conocer esos planes tuyos.''

'' Ya me imaginaba eso.'' Se rió mientras se levantaba. '' Quédate cerca y agarra fuerte mi mano.''

'' Parece como si nos estuviésemos escapando,'' me reí.

'' Eso es porque nos estamos escapando,'' susurró '' Quédate cerca y callada.'' Abrió la puerta de la habitación despacito y se parò a escuchar. Me sonrió y me condujo a las escaleras y afuera de la casa.

Me empecé a reír tan pronto como llegamos cerca del Volvo. ''Eso ha estado bien! Muy excitante. Deberíamos escaparnos mas a menudo.''

''Probablemente tengamos que hacerlo unas cuantas veces hasta que Alice se vaya de casa.'' Dijo, ayudándome a entrar en el Volvo.

Mientras conduciamos por Seattle, me senté completamente quieta en mi asiento, intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que toda mi vida habia cambiado en las ultimas horas, en vez de ser un típico Lunes por la mañana. Edward había estado tan bien, se tomo mis locas preguntas con humor y tranquilidad. Era tan afortunada de tenerle como mi marido, y nuestro bebé estaría bendecido al tenerlo a él como padre. Las palabras "nuestro bebe" sonaron en mi cabeza y no pude resistir el chillido que salio de mi garganta.

Edward me miró ;no estaba segura de que expresión tenía mi cara pero no debía de tener precio pues empezó a reirse muy fuerte.

"Corta eso ya y mire a la carretera ,señor,'' Le advertí intentando no unirme a su risa.

"Bella, tu cara ahora mismo…," se rió volviendo la vista a la carretera "¿ En que estás pensando?"

"En la forma en la que vas a ser padre, le dije mirando su cara atentamente.

Sus labios se alzaron tan rápidos y grandes- Debería haber sido imposible sonreir asi de grande. Esos hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban brillando y condujo su mano a su desordenado pelo cobriza, sonriéndome rapidamente. Estaba probablemente tan nervioso como yo lo estaba. "¿Es un poco surrealista, no?" dijo en voz baja.

"Mucho." Respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Entonces ¿ A dónde le gustaría a mi hermosa, preciosa y embarazada mujer comer?"

"¿Podemos ir a Panera Bread? Me siento de humor para un buen sándwich.''

''Podemos ir a donde tu quieras. Te estoy mimando recuerdas?''

"Dudo que me dejes olvidarlo,"Me reí.

''¿Qué tal un trato? Mientras no te quejes, no te lo recordaré."

'' Podre soportarlo." Cojí su mano en la mía y besé su palma. " Te amo, Edward."

" Te amo, Bella." Quito su mano de la mía y la puso en mi barriga. " Y al bebé también."

" Aw! Eres muy dulce," Dije sorbiéndome la nariz.

"Por favor no llores ahora mismo", me pidió Edward, acariciando mi mejilla. Me sonrió y sus ojos verdes me miraron juguetonamente "Tendría que detenerme para consolarte y nunca llegarías a almorzar. No creo que nuestro bebé estuviera muy contento con ninguno de los dos si no te alimentamos."

Me reí de su broma, sintiéndome más feliz y más amada que nunca. Estaba un poco preocupada por Edward. Si estaba así de emocional ahora, como iba a estar después? Esperaba que no fuese tan horrible ser una mujer embarazada. He visto a unas cuantas mujeres estar realmente histéricas con las hormonas. Espero, que esto solo sea el resultado del shock de saber lo del bebe y que estaré mas tranquila mañana.

Rose se había suavizado durante el embarazo, dejando escapar a Emmet de cosas que normalmente le habrían metido en problemas, pero ella estaba tan contenta con su embazazo que no se molestaba.. No podia soportar la idea de hacer enfadar a Edward con locos e irracionales impulsos de las hormonas. Era suficiente con que el me soportara con mi cabezonería y mi sentido del humor todos los dias.

''Estas frunciendo el ceño. En que estas pensando?" preguntó mirándome.

"Edward, necesitas mirar a la carretera," le reñí.

"¿En el aparcamiento?" se rió apuntando a la ventana.

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos parado. "No, supongo que no," me reí

Cuando no respondi, Edward preguntó de nuevo "¿En que estas pensando, Bella?"

"Me estaba preguntando como ibas a aguantarme si ahora estoy asi de emocional y luego voy a empeorar."

"Bella, no voy a aguantarte. Voy a amarte ya apoyarte de todas las formas posibles. De la única cosa de la que no tienes que preocuparte es por mi tu tienes todo el trabajo,¿recuerdas?"

Sonreífeliz y me incline hacia delante. Edward sabia lo que queria y acorto la distncia dándome un maravilloso beso.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un abrazo fuerte. "Real realmente te amo mucho."

"Es bueno saberlo ," Se rio. "Porque yo te amo incluso mas."

"Definitivamente no tenemos tiempo para esa discursion,"me rei dejándole ir.

"Estate quieta," ordeno Edward. "Como parte del trato de mimarte, te voy a abrir y cerrar todas las puertas''

"¡Bien!" Dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude mostrar. "Porque no estabas haciendo justo eso antes de que descubrieses que estaba embarazada."

"Si, pero antes, podias quejarte ahora no."Antes de que yo pudiese quejarme salio del coche y cerro su puerta. Abrio la mia, sonriéndome con mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreírle, sacudiendo mi cabeza ligeramente. Cogio mi mano en la suya y beso mi añillo de compromiso dirigiéndose al restaurante.

"¿Sabes lo que vas a querer, amor?"Pregunto, con su mano descansando en mi barriga otra vez.

"un Sándwich Sierra de pollo," Le dije, apuntándoselo en el menú de la pared

"¿Quieres todo lo que lleva?"

"Mmm… no las cebollas. Oh! Y quiero una limonada."

"Vale. Ve y encuentranos una mesa mientras que y pido la comida."

"Edward, puedo quedarme contigo."

"Bella,es la hora de almorzar para la gente que sigue trabajando antes de las vacaciones. Simplemente ve ,encuentra una mesa y siéntate."

"Edward,"suspire, queriendo solamente quedarme a su lado por ahora.

"No me hagas sacar la carta de mimarte otra vez."

"¡Santa vaca!" Realmente estas haciendome una amenaza a la que voy a responder" me rei.

Me miro y levante mis manos en forma de rendición.

"¡Ya voy Jesús!" Empece a andar en la seccion de las mesas cuando capte ppor el rabillo del ojo la seccion de bolleria. Yaciendo alli en un pequeño expositor de cristal estaba el mas apetecible postre que vi en mucho tiempo. Tenia que tenerlo. Volvi con Edward y le tire de su camiseta.

"Realmente eres cabezota, ¿lo sabias?" Se rio. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso en la cabeza.

"No lo intento. He visto algo que quiero."

Me movio un poco mas lejos de su cuerpo, para que pudiese ver mi cara. "Di esa frase otra vez." Su sonrisa era ridículamente grande.

Mis manos inmediatamente volaron a mis caderas mientras mi lado cabezota salia a la superficia. "¿Que frase?"

"Sabes que frase ," me respondio con una gran e infantil sonrisa en su perfecta cara.

No habia ninguna forma por la cual yo pudiese estar enfadada con el con la cara con la que me estaba mirando .Quería reírme tanto. Mis hombros cayeron y le dije la frase "He visto algo que quiero."

"¿ Y que es lo que quieres amor?"

"Hay un brownie alli con caramelo por encima."

Edward se rio mientras besaba mi mejilla. "Se acabo tu tortura. Ve y encuentranos una mesa. Estare seguro de comprarte el brownie."

Me volvi a encabezar a la zona de las mesas y nos encontre un comodo banco. Mientras estaba sentada alli, deje divagar a mi cabeza sobra varias cosas. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo seria capaz de seguir enseñando antes de que el bebe- con bebe me referia a Edward- me forzase a dejarlo. Mi maravilloso marido podia ser extremadamente protector conmigo, y a veces incluso mas que nunca lo habia sido Emmet.

Cuando tuve la gripe el mes pasado, vi un lado diferente de Edward—uno que esperaba no volver a ver. Cuando enferme la primera vez, empeza por parecer como un resfriado comun, con las toses y los estornudos. Decidi quedarme en casa sola, llamando al trabajo para decirles que etaba mala. Edward habia querido quedarse conmigo, pero le hice ir al trabajo desde que supe que iba a estar en la cama todo el dia habia ido a alguna funcioon social de la caridad con las que trabajaba y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Habia estado bien la mayoria del tiempo, durmiendo a ratos, pero luego empezo la fiebre.

No habia sido capaz de enfriarme a mi misma con bebidas y no tenia fuerzas para meterme en la ducha yo sola. Edward habia venido esa tarde para encontrarme temblando, pero no quise la manta. Me tomo la temperatura y juro que casi se desmaya. No quiso decirme cuan alta estaba, solo seguia diciendo una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien. Me cogio en una manta, ignorando mis protestas de que tenia mucho calor y me llevo por los tres pisos de escalersa hasta el coche. No recordaba el viaje, pero recordaba a el llevándome a la oficina del doctor mas tarde.

Cuando me desperte unas horas mas tarde, vi que estaba conectada a una linea intravenosa de fluidos. Edward estaba dando vueltas a traves de la pequeña, inconsciente de que estaba despierta. Le vi pasar sus manos por su pelo, una y otra vez, mientras mirabs los azulejos. Creo que los estaba contando. Le llame en ese momento y el alivio que acmbio su cara con el sonido de mi voz, era increíble. Esa fue la segunda vez que le vi preocupado por que algo me pasase. La primera vez fue la noche que me mude a la casa de sus padres. Todavía no tenia ni idea de en lo que estuvo pensando, pero de repente me dijo que estaria perdido sin mi, y el miedo de sus ojos me prohibio de hacer ninun ingenioso comentario de los que habria echo normalmente.

El sonido de la bandeja sobra la mesa me desperto de mis pensamientos, haciendome saltar un poquito.

"Lo siento amor. No pretendía alertarte," dio Edward mientras que se deslizaba en su lado de la mesa.

"No pasa nada."

"¿En que estabas pensando con tanto empeño?"

"Un poco de todo" respondi.

Edward cogio su sándwich y deslizo la bandeja hacia mi. "¿Mas detalles?" Pregunto.

"no, lista para que me des ese pepinillo," le dije.

Se rio mientras me daba su pepinillo "Ahora, ¿En que estabas pensando?"

Le di un mordisco al pepinillo, usando ese tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos y decidir como era mejor decírselo. "Solo me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo me ibas a permitir seguir enseñando antes de que te pongas mandon y me digas que me quede en casa."

"Bella, sabes que solo haria algo asi solo si fuese necesario."

"Lo se, Edward. Commo he dicho silo me lo estaba preguntando."

"Bueno, supongo que todo depende de cuanto estes. Si estas bien por las noches, lo cual estoy seguro que si, entonces eso significaria que estas de cinco o seis semanas. Eso quiere decir que serias capar de enseñar de forma segura durante el proximo semestre ya que el bebe no llegara hata Julio o casi Agosto."

"Eso no suena tan mal."

"Pero tienes que saber que eso solo depende de si erea capaz o no de mantener tu stress bajo. Recuerda, soy profesor tambien y se lo que este trabajo supone,"

"Jolin! ¡ Sabia que deberia de haber sido editora! Estoy echando de menos toda esa tinta roja!"

Edward nego con la cabeza, sonriendo "Come, Bella"

Coji un poco del sándwich, sonriendo feliz todo el tiempo. Nunca le cambiaria. Habia luchado, enfrentando a todas las formas posibles en las que la vida iria a peor. Todos esos miedos habia apartado a Edward al principio. Pero estuvo conmigo, enseñándome que cambiar podia ser algo bueno, y que podia mejorar tu vida. Edward me habia ayudado a enfrentarme a todos mis miedos y habia alejado las pesadillas. No habia un hombre en el mundo que se pudiese comparar con mi marido. Tenia muchos miedos respecto a quedarme embarazada y ser madre, pero todos se apartaban con al ser consciente de que nunca iba a estar sola en esto. Edward iba a estar justo a mi lado, ayudándome con todo.

Después de que terminaramos de almorzar, Edward me llevo a un parque. Andamos lentamente, disfrutando el contraste del calor del sol y el viento de Diciembre.

"Creo que no habra peleas de bolas de nieve este año." Me rei.

" Si, porque como luchaste taan bien el año pasado." Se burlo de m.

"Hey, no fue mi culpa que estuviera confusa sobre quien estaba en mi equipo. No deberíais haber cambiado de bando a mitad del juego."

"Bella, no importa en que lado esta, soy tu marido. Realmente no deberías pegarme con nieve,"dijo Edward, pretendiendo ser serio.

"Claro , porque tu me honraste como tu esposa al no tirarme bolas a mi," le conteste.

"Es solo porque te quiero mucho, Sra. Cullen," se rio, besando mi frente

"¡Muchas racias, Tutor-Boy!2

"Porfavor no enseñes a nuestro bebe a llamarme asi," rogo Edward.

"¿Estas bromeando?" exclame "¡Esa va a ser exactamente la primera palabra de nuestro bebe!"

Edward paro de andar y me abrazo gentilmente "Eres cruel, una mujer muy cruel, Isabella Cullen. Pero te amo mas que a nada."

"¡Mas te vale! Estoy cargando a tu niño después de todo."

"Pues si" su sonrisa era preciosa y me quitaba el aliento mientras me miraba. No habia ni una posible duda de la sinceridad de la felicidad de sus verdes y adorables ojos.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estes feliz de esto, Edward."

"¿Te preocupaste un solo segundo de que no lo fuese a estar?"

Me encogi de hombros, sin realmente saber la reaccion que habia esperado de el.

"Bella, se que esto no es algo de lo que hallamos hablado o planeado, pero siempre he asumido que formaríamos nuestra familia algun dia. Ese dia ha llegao antes de lo que pensábamos, pero ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa."

"Lo es, realmente, Edward." Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, descansando sobre el.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa amor, estas fria."

"¿Y me diras algo sobre ese plan que mencionaste antes?" le pregunte, sonriéndole.

"Hare algo mejor." Murmuro , rozando sus labios con los mios, "Te lo enseñare."

Si alguien esta mañana me hubiese dicho que hoy iba a ser el dia mas increíble de mi vida, me hubiera reido de el .Pero ahora, en esta mismo momento, queria pellizcarme para ver si no estaba soñando. Mi vida ya habia sido perfecta, teniendo a Edward como mi amigo y mi marido. Ahora, ibamos a tener un bebe juntos… Hoy era el dia mas increíble, inesperado, de miedo y excitante que nunca e tenido. Y tenia la sensación de que solo podia mejorar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos estaban en el salon, viendo una película. Edward me condujo a las escaleras y a arriba. Estaba alucinada de que Alice no hubiese atacado aun, mientras esperaba que apareciese delante de mi y me ordenase que fuesemos de tiemdas pos cositas de bebes. Pero si soy un poco sincera, estaba un poco emocionada por ir a una tienda de bebes y mirar cosas. No esque yo fuese a acceder a comprar algo hasta que no supiésemos que ibamos a tener.

"¿Edward, vas a querer saber el sexo del bebe o vas a querer esperar?" Le pregunte mientras que entrabamos en el cuarto.

Se rio mientras que me empujaba hacia el baño. "Si no te importa, me gustaria saberlo. Y seria mas seguro por Alice. Si no lo sabemos, acabara comprando dos cosas de cada, y se que eso no te gustaris." Se dirigio a la bañera y empezo a llenarla

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunte.

"Te estoy preparando un baño para que entres en calor después del frio aire de hay fuera. ¿Por qué no te vas preparando para entrar?."

Fue hacia nuestra habitación y volvio, trajendo algo escondido en su mi cabeza para adivinar que era lo que traia.

"Se supone que te tendrías que estar desnudando,"dijo, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

"Edward."

El se rio mientras quesacaba de detrás de su espalda el libro que habia estado leyendo últimamente. "Pense que te gustaria leer mientras te mojas."

"Eres tan estupendamente maravilloso," dije, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.

Me quito los brazos y me dio una mirada severa. "Metete en esa bañera, lee tu libro y no salgas hasta que no estes completamente relajada."

"Si, señor," me rei mientras le saludaba juguetonamente.

Me dio mi libro y se fue de la habitación. Sonrei feliz, pensando en todas las pequeñas cosas que el habia echo para demostrarme que me amaba ,y para mimarme.

Apague el agua y puse mi libro a un lado de la bañera. Agarre una toalla y la puse cerca de la bañera para después. Me desice de mi ropa y me meti en la deliciosa agua caliente. Me hundi en el agua, metiendo mi cabeza por un momento.¡ Estaba exquisita! Coji mi toalla y me seque las manos y los brazos, cogi mi libro y empece a disfrutar de mi baño.

No tenia ni idea del tiempo que habia pasado. Solo sabia que el agua habia perdido casi todo el calor y que habia leido dos capitulos y medio de mi libro, Me sali de la bañera y me seque. Entre en la habitación para elegir algo de ropa y vi que Edward ya habia dejado algunas en nuestra cama. Me puse mi pijama de franela azul, mi favorito. Sonrei ampliamente notando como mis mejillas empezaban a doler por todas las sonrisas del dia. Me meti en mi pijama y me fui en busca de mi maravilloso marido. Necesitaba darle las gracias.

Camine por las escaleras hacia el piso de aajo donde note que solo habia una lampara. Me pare y empece a escuchar. No parecia que nadie estuviera en casa. Pero luego oi el sonido de una olla traqueteando. Me dirigi a la cocina preguntándome que estaba pasando y a donde se habia ido todo el mundo. Empuje las puertas correderas y me pare en seco.

Edward estaba en la hornilla, moviendo algo. El ruido que oi antes habia sido el golpeando la olla. Pude ver que todavía se estaba moviendo levemente de la vibración que causo el a mi derechay vi que la pequeñamesa de la cocinaestaba cubierta de un mantel blancoy habia velas y rosas encima.

Empece a lloriquear como una tonta, con mis manos agarrándome a los laterales de las puertas. Edward se giro y un liquido rojo se cayo de la cuchara qu estaba sosteniendo. Y empece a llorar fuertemente, porque me sentia mal porque habia causado un desastre. Dejo la cuchara el la olla de nuevo y corrio hacia m, poniéndome en el confort de sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa amor? ¿ Que te ha pasado? Pregunto frotándome la espalda.

Negue con mi cabeza, incapaz de calmarme lo suficiente como para explicárselo. Edward me cundujo a la mese y me hizo sentarme en una silla. Cogio la parte inferior del delantal que llevaba puesto y seco mis un par de veces mas, mirándole como me miraba.

"¿ Que te disjusto tanto?" pregunto.

"Vine y vi la mesa y estaba tan feliz y empece a llorar y luego tu te giraste y la salsa se derramo y me senti culpable de que estuvieras causando un desastre."

Edward se rio suavemente mientras me besaba las manos. "Va a ser un embarazo muy interesante ,amor mio. Pero, por favor, no te sientas culpable. Quiero que seas feliz. Mande a todos a cenar fuera para que tu y yo podamos tener un celebración privada de nuestra nueva noticia. Ahora, no va a haber mas lagrimas durante la cena, cariño. Solo sonrisas. ¿Vale?

Asenti con mi cabeza y cualsea la expresión que tuviera en la cara hizo que Edward sonriese otra vez. Se levanto del suelo, se volvio hacia la olla y preparo nuestros platos antes de traerlos a la mesa. Respire profundamente, perdiéndome en el maravilloso olor de la salsa de los espaguetis.

Cuando volvio a la mesa,estaba trayendo dos vasos de vino, los dos llenos de leche. Le levante una ceja, preguntando que que pensaba que estaba haciendo.

"Es importante para ti que bebas mucha leche y que te alejes de la cafeína. Si tienes que dejar de tomar ciertas cosas por nuestro bebe, yo tambien," explico mientras ponia mi vaso frente a mi.

Empece a llorar pero me contube y gane a mis lagrimas. Le habia preocupado lo suficiente por un dia. 2Gracias. Edward". Estaba contenta de que me puediese manejar sin que mi voz temblara.

"Lo que sea por ti, mi preciosa mujer." Se acerco y me dio un beso

Habia dicho tantas veces esa frase en nuestra vida juntos, pero algo en la forma en la que lo habia dicho ahora, capto mi atención. Realmente el lo decia en serio y estaba preparado a demostrarlo las veces que hiciese falta. No importa cuantas veces rompiera a llorar de felicidad por ello. No le pararia. Edward estaba determinado a aprovechar su oportunidad de mimarme, y no sabia si tenia que estar asustada o feliz al saber eso. Por ahora decidi que lo mejor era sentarme y disfrutar de la cena que mi perfecto marido me habia preparado para mi. Este era definitivamente un interesante punto de empiece del mimar a Bella.

Hola!

se que no he actualizado como en ...años pero esque con las vacaciones y que no estaba yo muy convencida con esta traduccion porque el unico review que habia visto era negativo pues... bueno se que habia otra autora que estaba traduciendo esto. lo puse en el primer capitulo. Pero ya dije que lo estaba haciendo con permiso de la autora porque estaba muy muy parado aquello.

Ayer recibi un review de wsta historia que me animo y me dio fuerzas y ganas para seguir con esto. Gracias a krissMasenCullenVulturi.

Y tambien a mi hermana martitaCullen porque me a dado la bara conque tradujera para mi y eso. bueno que ya aburro.

que a partor de ahora habra traduccion semanal POR LO MENOS una. lo prometo.

UN BESOTE. *Cris*


End file.
